


Breakfast

by hellshark



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, au where the killing game didnt happen ig, kiibo cant cook but we love him anyway, short and sweet, they are boyedfriends, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellshark/pseuds/hellshark
Summary: Kiibo wanted to give back to his supportive boyfriend by surprising him one morning! Sadly, doesn't go as planned.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy this....i made this for a STINKY  
> jk ilu!!  
> dont shoot me if i wrote them ooc i havent played v3 in a hot hot second

Saihara slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight peeking from the blinds residing next to his bed giving his face a warm feel. Life was good, fantastic even, he got to live at home with his robot boyfriend and pursue his interest in becoming a detective. Every morning was the same. Wake up, greet his already awakened partner, make some breakfast, then go off and take care of any responsibilities. He loved the simple routine of it all. 

This morning, however was different, he could smell the distinct smell of burning. This immediately sent Saihara into a state of panic. Would his happy, peaceful life come to an abrupt end? Was Kiibo okay? Thoughts raced through his mind at a mile a minute pace and he broke out into an anxious sweat. He couldn't just sit and wait around an anxious mess, he needed to go and check out what was going on. 

He rose from his place of resting and skipped his usual routine of brushing his teeth and washing his face before going to make breakfast and headed straight to the site of the burning smell; the kitchen. There he found Kiibo frantically trying to fix the eggs he had messed up on the frying pan. Shuichi stood there in pure relief that his robotic partner was alright and nothing had caught fire. He was confused, though, Kiibo didn't need to eat nor did he have the pleasure of enjoying food so why would he step out of his comfort zone and attempt to cook something? 

"...Hi" Saihara managed to choke out. The previous anxiety still evident in his voice, which he hoped Kiibo wouldn't have noticed.

"Oh! Oh no. You're up already? Ah, well, good morning!" Kiibo looked at him, suddenly forgetting the problem of the burned attempt of scrambled eggs. "I wanted to do something nice for you, since you always do so much for me. I didn't really know what to do....I tried to make you breakfast...ah, but it didn't go so well." He simulated a frown on his face, showing his disappointment at the failed attempt. A small blush creeped onto Saihara's face, showing how flattered he was at the kind act. 

"Ah! Your face is red. Do you have a fever? Are you feeling well?" Kiibo's face shifted into one of concern. 

"No, no, no I feel fine, great even!" He walked over to where Kiibo was standing. "I'm very happy you would do something like this for me, Kiibo." He opened his arms and wrapped Kiibo into his arms. "Even if it didn't go well, I really appreciate the effort. I'm so happy." 

"I'm...glad I could make you happy then!" Both boys were smiling and had light blushes across their faces.


End file.
